sourlemon100000s_entry_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deposit
The intel we got from Ryan Ross has set us up to hit multiple assets belonging to this "Phoenix" organization. Most of these operations are already running smoothly, but one of the places on this list offers a considerably harder target than the others. You're heading down to Cincinnati, here Phoenix is using a bank as a dead drop. You'll need to infiltrate the bank, identify the deposit box that holds the intel, and then extract with the contents. Phoenix is beginning to react to our attacks, so you'll need to move fast. We'll get one shot at this, so make it count. Mission Intel Our new friend Ryan has helped identify a number of targets, including a deposit box in this downtown bank. We don't know exactly which box is the target, so your objective is to identify the box and extract its contents. Plan A Find a key, find a code, and open the vault. The only problem is heat sensors in the vault. If you can interrupt power to the bank, the sensors will reboot, giving you a window to get into the vault. Plan B Plan B is thermite - or as Rose has started calling it, "the fun plan." You can burn a hole into the vault, but this is last resort. We've arranged an alternate extraction route in case things go loud. Going in Stealth 1. Disguise Acquisition Because you are infiltrating during working hours, it is nearly impossible to get through this mission stealth without a disguise. In fact, if you do, you might as well be considered the luckiest man alive. To get a disguise, you will need to get the camera guard's attention. The only distractions available to you would be some cameras watching the back of the bank. Disable them and a guard will come. Be sure to throw the body into the dumpsters that are helpfully provided. Steps 2 through 4 can be done in any order you wish. 2. Security Takedown The security around the vault is unique. It depends more on humans than technology. There is a camera guard and some patrolling guards. Take out the camera guard first and then the two patrolling guards. Make sure there isn't anyone that can see you killing the camera operator though. * In Rookie and Professional, there is only one patrolling guard * In Elite and Legend, there are three patrolling guards 3. Resource Gathering In a zombie apocalypse game, you need to gather resources to survive. Sorry buddy, but the same goes for you right now. For opening the vault itself, you will need a vault key card and a code for it. The vault key card will be locked in a safe found in one of the offices. The vault code will be in the manager's head. If you are nonviolent, you can always hack his computer to get the code. * In Rookie, the manager has the vault key card 4. Intel Gathering Halcyon wasn't able to get you all the intel you need. You need to know the lockbox the stash is in. The information will be in the account manager's computer and the archives. Get it through one of these two options. The archives are located on the second floor and are special, as there are certain restrictions to guards. If you get a employee outfit, you won't be marked as trespassing. There is also a chance that you will get the blueprints of the vault security. Rose will be very glad. * In Elite and Legend, even employee disguises will not prevent a trespassing status * In Elite and Legend, the archives will be on the first floor 5. Vault Breaching You've got the keys. You've got the target. Sauntering into the vault is still not a good idea despite going through all that trouble getting in! There are heat sensors to disrupt. There are two ways you can do this. The main way is to destroy the transformer. Located near the parking garage, it will take three shots of a UP9 to kill it. You can always put a breaching charge on it and detonate as well. The heat sensors will, however, reboot in 30 seconds. To put them out of commission permanently, you need to drill the vault sensors. If you were lucky, in the intel gathering phase, you managed to get blueprints for the vault security. By the time you open the vault, Rose should've been done analyzing the blueprints and marked the location for you to drill. Just break open your silent drill and start breaking the sensors! * In Rookie, you have 45 seconds before sensors reboot * In Elite and Legend, you have 15 seconds before sensors reboot 6. Grab and Escape Heat sensors are down, so NOW you can get in. There will be piles of cash for you as well. Grab that for a bonus cut. Unlock the lock box (drill or pick, you choice) and get to the black van in the parking garage. Making Ears Ring You can complete The Deposit in an assault fashion in two different ways. Continue Plan A or go for Plan B. Plan A will require a Hacker. If you don't have anyone on your team that can hack, you might as well go for Plan B. First Things First Gather some hostages. This will buy you time before SWAT come in. And when you're robbing this bank, you need all the time you can get. Gather all the hostages you can by threatening them. Then, connect the phone with Rose and she'll get as much time as possible for you. This is where the plans becomes different. Plan A Unlocking Lockdown The vault will enter lock down. Hack the camera room computers. For success, you need to hack both camera room computers. Crack That Intel To save time, finding the box number is a good idea. Other than that, there really isn't much to know Crack That Vault You will still need the vault code and key card to open the vault. If the manager doesn't happen to be one of your hostages, you can hack his computer. Remember that in Professional and higher, the vault key card is in a safe box. In Rookie, there is a chance that only the manager has both of them, so be sure he doesn't escape. Exfiltrate with Objective Open the box number and get to your escape route. As said in the Stealth section, there are piles of cash as well. When you get the objective, you will not be escaping through road. SWAT have created blockades and you will need to use the alternate extraction route. Burn a hole through the lobby with thermite and escape through there. Plan B Let it Burn, Baby, Burn Baby. This Girl is on Firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre... Burn a hole in the meeting room. The meeting room is on top of the vault. Makes sense, right? Which One? Get the box number. You can skip the breaching part of the vault. Just get the box number so you don't have to deal with the enormous amount of time taken to find it by hand. Unfortunately, burning a hole will crush the money, so no bonus cut for you this time. Exfiltration Burn a hole through the lobby and escape. Category:Browse Category:Missions